Those black robes
by HelenaRow
Summary: As an old dying woman Sonea is given the chance to change how she has lived her life and decides she will do anything to protect her high Lord. AkkarinSonea.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

* * *

**Prologue: The High Lady  
**

The high Lady was close to death. She had been moved to the centre of the dome, so when she finally lost all control, the energy could be controlled. Even though she had lost most of her strength and had not received any magic from others for many years, she was still powerful.

`High Lady, ´ Lord Donmar said. He was head of the warriors and one of the few who was brave enough to be at her side. He was wearing a red robe and had a black cloth around his forehead indicating that he like the high Lady was trained in the higher forms of magic.

`The administrator will be here shortly, ´ he said with an uncharacteristic uncertainty. `Yes, thank you, Lord Donmar. ´ The warrior was seated next to the small grey lady. The high Lady was wrapped in her black robe and placed in the middle of the dome. Her eyes were completely white; she had been blind for the past ten years. However, her other senses had made her eyes less important. The administrator in his blue robes hurried to her side.

`Administrator, good of you to come. ´ The high Lady said, moving her hand in his direction. Even though she couldn't see him, he still bowed. `High Lady. ´ He sat down next to her. `Has the king been informed? ´ She asked. The administrator nodded.

`Yes, high Lady. ´

`Good. Lord Donmar, you should leave, I feel it is no longer safe for you to be here. ´ Lord Donmar rose and bowed. The warrior was clearly trembling. `High Lady, it was an honour. ´ He bowed again. `I will leave´. Even though Lord Donmar was a stern and elderly man, who had been in the guild for thirty years, he had never overcome the distance and uneasiness he felt talking to the high Lady. The knowledge and the respect she had in the guild were unmatched.

`Administrator. ´ The high Lady said. `I need you to do me a favour once I am dead. ´

`Anything, ´ the fair-haired man said. He was a man in his late forties and had his hair tied in a traditional knot at the neck. Generally considered very stern and serious, he had also developed a friendship with the high Lady. Even though he had never cultivated any knowledge of the higher forms of magic, he had been a favoured one of the high Lady some thirty years earlier.

`I have not been called by my name in sixty years, please once more call me by my name. ´

`High Lady? ´ She closed her eyes. `Please. ´

`My Lady ...´

`No! ´ The high Lady said. `It is Sonea, my name is Sonea. ´ She breathed heavily.

`High Lady, I do not understand? ´ The administrator, looked at the high Lady. He had never seen her like this before. For a moment he thought she was scared, she was acting strangely. He knew her name, but she had been high Lady since before most of the magicians in the guild had even been born.

`Sonea´, the administrator finally said, he could hear her breathing relax a little. He was only this insecure when together with her. `Administrator, tell me something ...´, she rasped. `Was I a good person? ´ He nodded. `Yes, you were, you created peace. ´

`I let my sons die. ´

`Your sons died for Kyralia. They saved the guild, they saved Kyralia. The city of Imardin will never fall again. ´

She shook her head waving her hands dismissively. `As did their father. ´

`There is something I need you to do administrator. ´ He moved his head closer to hers and reached out for her mind. For the first time she could not hide her emotions from him. She was losing her control.

`Yes, I will do whatever you wish, ´ the administrator whispered.

`I need you to visit a tomb for me. I need you to visit Lord Akkarin's tomb. ´

He felt a terror and a sorrow from her; feelings so powerful they made him shake. `But your son was consumed by his powers when he died, there is no tomb. ´ She shook her head. `No, administrator. I need you to visit the tomb of my old guardian, I need you to visit high Lord Akkarin's tomb. ´ Tears were filling her eyes. `He should not have died that way, ´ she whispered. `He would not have let our sons die. ´ The administrator suddenly realised how little he had known of the high Lady's personal life.

`Promise me. ´ The high Lady begged, holding the sleeve of the administrator. He nodded, seeing the high Lady like this was almost too much for him. `I promise, Sonea! ´ The administrator said.

`Thank you, Administrator Ugnon. You should leave now; I feel my control is slipping. ´

`High Lady. ´ The administrator could barely keep his voice in order. He squeezed her old hands before he stood up and bowed to her. When walking out of the dome he could feel her magic, it was pulsing irregularly, sometimes powerful, sometimes it could not be felt at all.

Administrator Ugnon hoped that the dome would be able to absorb the magic. Then a white light consumed everything behind him. He closed his eyes. The guild would be looking for a new high Lord.


	2. Visions of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

* * *

**Visions of Death**

It was the evening of the Meet and the hearing of the selection of Sonea's guardian. Administrator Lorlen had been up late in the Night Room the day before. The hearing today had been widely debated and some disturbing opinions had been shed. He, however, had not expressed any opinions.

The hearing itself had also been disturbing. Not only had Lord Fergun broken the laws in a most serious manner; but also had Sonea showed him something shocking. Lorlen had been the sole witness to this disturbing event; it had transpired during the truth read, which he had performed on Sonea in order to decide whether the accusations against Lord Fergun were true. The accusations were true, but that had not been what had shocked him the most. She clearly hadn't meant to reveal anything and all attempt afterward to dig more into her memories had proved futile.

Uncertain of what this revelation had meant, he had decided to pay Akkarin a visit afterward. It was rather late. He had been putting the visit off for most of the evening. But Akkarin never went to bed early.

With some hesitation Lorlen knocked on the door to the high Lord's residence. It was a chilly evening, had it not been for his warming shield, Lorlen would have frozen.

The high Lord's residence was placed by itself on the guild's grounds. Lorlen had always thought it a bit lonely, living there with only servants. But it appeared that Akkarin preferred it that way.

Normally, Lorlen would never have hesitated to discuss everything with Akkarin. They had been friends for a very long time. But this was a difficult matter.

The high Lord's servant opened and showed Lorlen into the guestroom.

`Lorlen. ´ Akkarin smiled standing up. `I had a feeling that was you. ´ He said while indicating a chair opposite the desk. When they were alone, they normally did not use any formalities. Lorlen sat down.

`You are wondering how I knew what Fergun was up to, right? ´ Akkarin took two glasses and poured pachi wine for both of them, smiling. He placed one glass in front of the administrator.

For a moment Lorlen stared at his hands. `No, it is not that. ´ `Hmm.´ Akkarin took a sip of the wine.

`Is our little family unhappy that Sonea has agreed to join the guild? ´

`Yes, but, I ...´ Lorlen stopped again. This was surely one of the most difficult things he had ever had to explain to his old friend.

Akkarin sat down and exhaled.

`The house of Maron will not be happy? ´ Akkarin looked intensely at Lorlen, expecting the other man to continue. Lorlen looked at his hands again, uncertain of what to say. `Probably not, ´ Lorlen mumbled, and then with some hesitation continued: `But Lord Fergun has acted like this before; maybe they should be grateful that he isn't in even more trouble. ´ Akkarin raised an eyebrow, but did not reply.

`I saw something; ´ Lorlen changed the subject, uncertain of how to start. By this, Akkarin paled slightly. Lorlen might not even have noticed if he had not known Akkarin as well as he did.

`When I truth read Sonea, ´ the administrator continued. Akkarin studied Lorlen a moment.

`Emhem. ´ How could he explain what he had seen, when he could not even be sure what it was he had seen.

`So, what did you see? ´ Akkarin asked patiently. `Something. I don't know what it was. ´ Akkarin leaned forward raising his eyebrows. `I think maybe it was a dream she remembered. ´ Lorlen looked questioningly at Akkarin. Normally, memories couldn't be changed and dreams should be easy to identify at least for someone like Lorlen.

`Can you show me? ´ Lorlen hesitated for a moment; this was a very unusual request. He nodded. `Yes, ´ he whispered hoarsely.

The high Lord stood up, slightly touching Lorlen's forehead.

Lorlen could feel Akkarin's mind, a presence entering his mind, but just as soon as he was prepared to allow the other man in, he already felt Akkarin inside his head. Somehow, the other man had not needed any invitation. Willingly he pointed at the memory of the events, which had transpired earlier that day.

The accusations, the truth read. Akkarin discarded that part and looked directly at the image that had troubled Lorlen.

A vision appeared. The image of an elderly man in a dark blue robe. The man bowed. However, the man was blurred and difficult to see, as though the person watching the man had problems seeing clearly.

`High Lady, Lord Akkarin and Lord Lorlen are dead. ´ The man was struggling to speak, he was supporting himself to a stick, looking pale and worn, rasping for air. Lorlen did not know the man. But pondering about it, the thought that the man did bear a resemblance to Lord Osen stroke his mind. A relative maybe? The man was at least twenty-five years older than Osen. A future version of his young assistant? That was a scaring thought.

But just as soon, the image disappeared again. Akkarin redrew from Lorlen's mind and leaned back into his chair, buried deep in thoughts. Akkarin was calm and actually looked relieved?

Lorlen had never tried to have Akkarin read him before. The sensation was different from anything he had tried before. The man had penetrated all defences of his mind. Furthermore, the presence of the other man had seemed cold and emotionless.

For a moment Akkarin didn't speak. `Interesting, ´ he finally said in his usually deep voice. He stared into the wineglass again. `The girl truly is a mystery. ´ To Lorlen's surprise Akkarin looked amused. `I guess Lady Vinara will be happy. ´

`So do you think it could have been a dream? ´

`I don't think this was a dream, ´ Akkarin then said with some hesitation.

`A vision maybe? ´

`Maybe. ´

`Do you think she showed it to you on purpose? ´ Akkarin asked in a curios voice. `No, it must have been an accident; she was struggling very hard to find the right memories. More than she should have, and when I mentioned you, she projected that scene. ´ Lorlen shivered.

`Could I ask you to talk to Lord Rothen. As her guardian, she will have difficulty in hiding her thoughts from him; she may unwittingly reveal the same vision to him. I don't think this is a memory she will find easy to suppress. ´ Akkarin poured some more wine in Lorlen's glass.

`And, ask Lord Rothen to keep this to himself, I would prefer not to have any speculations. ´ Lorlen blinked in surprise. `You don't want to talk to her yourself? ´ `No.´

Lorlen, however, could not prevent himself speculating. Was it really a vision, or was it a deliberate scheme planted by the thieves or maybe rogue magicians. They could have played out the scene when Sonea was hiding. Maybe even planted it in her head on purpose.

However, what if this was indeed a vision. Was it the announcement of his and Akkarin's deaths? And why had the blue robed man called her 'high Lady'? In the history of the guild the high Lord had always been a man, this was disturbing, indeed. Was Sonea destined to be high Lady? Lorlen found this to be a strange and unreal idea.

Akkarin drummed his fingers on the desk. `We need to send Lord Fergun somewhere. ´

`Do you have any suggestions? ´ Administrator Lorlen emptied his glass. `So you think his hearing will not conclude to his favour? ´

`No, personally, I think he is in deep trouble. But I guess as the leader of the investigation committee, you should answer that question? ´ Akkarin eyed his friend with a stern look.

`You know the problems his house can cause? ´

`I can only imagine, hopefully I will get less marriage proposals from them for a while. ´ Akkarin smiled.

`An outpost fort, or something like that? A place where he has the opportunity to use some warrior discipline. ´ Akkarin contemplated.

`How did you figure the thing out, anyway? ´ Lorlen asked in a more humorous tone. Akkarin sobered, `Lord Fergun is a very predictable man. I guessed he wasn't working out of concern for Sonea's education. ´

Akkarin stood up, `It is late now my friend. I will think about this. ´ Lorlen bowed while Akkarin left the room. This was uncharacteristic of Akkarin, maybe he was more concerned than he had indicated.

`Good night, high Lord, ´ Lorlen whispered and returned the wine glass to the table.


	3. The Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

**Thanks to the reviewers, especially to Damien of the Shadows for the very useful comments :)**

* * *

**The Guardian**

Sonea sat in her bed curled up and reading. She had read this book before. But that had been in a different life. She turned a page. It was a long time since she had read herself; she had used to love to read. In the end, Administrator Ugnon had come by every evening to read to her. She had appreciated the gesture.

But she was not an old woman anymore. She was young and fresh and her eyes could see. But most important Akkarin was alive. He was as she had remembered him. He was the stoic tall man in his black robes, governing the guild. He was the protector and the father. Not the dirty and bearded man in exile, whom she had loved, and who had loved her.

She was to be prepared for the acceptance ceremony. It had given her some time to regain the control she had had over her mind. Her mind was untrained, and every evening after Rothen had taught her, she either read or meditated. She had been grateful that Rothen was again her guardian. The meditation had left her tired and worn out. In her previous life she had been trained in the mental disciplines, now even the simplest exercises exhausted her.

She hoped that Rothen had not suspected anything was amiss. However, the more she practiced, the better she could pretend that what he taught her was new to her. She had accidentally let one memory slip to Lorlen, during the truth read. But of all the memories she had, that was not the worst. And, the first time of the truth read, she had showed him something even worse. She had betrayed Akkarin.

Of course Lorlen would have to tell Rothen about the future event he accidentally had been a witness to. She had told Rothen that she had dreamed it. During her rage, when her magic was uncontrolled. He had been sceptical but had accepted the explanation.

In another life she had also lived with Rothen, she had come to depend upon him. She had been living with him after her return to the guild following her exile.

_Rothen had made the arrangements. It was just before the birth of her two sons. A loud knock on the door had woken her. `Rothen? ´ She had fallen asleep out of exhaustion in the late afternoon. She had not been useful in any way the last months; her belly had grown and left her feeling big and bloated. The children she had carried had also appeared to use their time fighting for the little space which had been left in there._

_`Are you all right? ´ Rothen had asked. She had nodded trying to smile, `just tired. What is it? ´_

_`It can wait, ´ he had mumbled, moving towards the door. `Please, tell me, ´ smiling she had waved him closer to her._

_`I got another marriage proposal for you, ´ Announcing this very seriously, Rothen had settled himself on the bed next to her. `Did you refuse it? ´ At this time, she had felt some amount of indifference towards her future personal life._

_`I said, I would talk to you about it. ´ Rothen had said calmly. `Then it is a no, ´ waving dismissively with her hands, she had refused. `Don't you want to hear who it is? ´ Rothen had continued. `I could not marry someone who does it only because their family force them, ´ Sonea had been more than blunt._

_`I guess, I cannot blame you for that. ´ Looking tired and worn, Rothen had refused to look her into the eyes._

_After it had been known that she had been pregnant, people had guessed who the father was. The offers had been plentiful after that; suddenly she had gone from undesired to being a good match. Many of the houses had desired to be associated with the power she had represented; as any child would have been guaranteed to be a powerful magician and many hadn't cared whether the child was theirs or not. As long as a child was born within marriage, the child would belong to them._

_Rothen had considered this for a moment. `I can understand your feelings, Sonea. But you have gained some enemies the last years, their feelings have not changed, you could face more serious problems. ´_

_`I know what they say Rothen, let them talk. ´ She had been tired and had not been happy about this conversation, just wanting to sleep._

_`It is more serious than that; consider an unmarried pregnant woman living with an unmarried man, who is not the father of the child. ´_

_`But you are my guardian? ´ Sonea had asked, she had not yet realized the seriousness of the situation. `No, I'm afraid I am not anymore. ´ Rothen had sighed. `The meeting with the higher magicians yesterday did not go well. ´ She had been unable to go due to fatigue, probably that had been a poor choice, since most of them had already at this time been a little scared of her. `But I thought that they already had approved my current arrangements? ´ Desperately Sonea had asked. `They had, until they discovered that you were with child. ´_

_`I am not interested in marriage. ´ Sonea had tried to calm the children with her hand, but somehow they had responded more to her mood than to her touch. `You don't understand, if you do not marry voluntarily, they may force you. ´ Rothen had looked afraid. `You have sacrificed so much for the city, but Imardin is not a grateful place. But I guess you know that already? ´_

_`There is no one alive I would want to marry. ´ Sonea had concluded sharply. `They cannot force me. ´ `True, but consider whether this is a conflict you really want now? ´ She hadn't replied._

But again that had been in another future, a future without Akkarin. She had failed in so many ways. She had also failed Rothen.

`Sonea? ´ It was Rothen, she could hear a knock on the door, `Yes? ´ She carefully placed the book on the table, memorising which page she had read last. `Can I talk to you for a moment? ´. `Of course´ She smiled, but the smile faded when she saw his serious face. `Hmm, as you know your acceptance ceremony is in one week. ´ She nodded, `Yes, I know. ´ He made a small break to clear his throat.

`As you may know as a novice there will be a room for you at the novice's quarters. ´ Rothen said carefully, looking slightly red. `But, I thought I could...´ Sonea said in confusion, suddenly feeling cold. This was all wrong; this was not how it had happened. Why was he sending her away, the question whether he had suspected something flew through her mind.

`I know, and I will still be your guardian, we can have dinner together, and I will also be tutoring you after classes. ´ Rothen said encouragingly, `But why can I not stay here with you? ´ She asked feeling like a child. Rothen shook his head. `You have adapted well to the guild already; I think it would be best for you to try to live with the other novices. ´ He paused a moment. `I know it will be difficult in the beginning, but ...´ Sonea felt it shiver through her body. She had looked forward to staying with Rothen.

_Once, in another life, Rothen had asked very quietly almost as a whisper, looking down as though he had been afraid to let the words to escape his lips: `You could marry me? ´_

_`I do not love you, ´ she had mumbled in reply, twisting her mouth. Rothen had looked sad, `I know ...´ struggling to gain control of his emotions he had whispered those words. Sonea imagined this was as difficult for him as it was for her. He had not loved her; he had been haunted by the longing of his late wife. The prospect of marrying had not been appealing to him._

_`I mean, I do love you as a friend. ´ Sonea had added, feeling guilty. `I would never ask you to love me as a husband. ´ Rothen had said, but had still refused to look her into the eyes._

_`There is no other option? ´ She had tried again to catch his eyes. `No, I am afraid not; there is a reason why so few children are born out of marriage in the houses. ´ The sorrow of this most unwelcome arrangement had overwhelmed her. Later she had realised that the hope that Akkarin would somehow return, had lived until that point._

_`Things would not change between us, ´ Rothen had said, fiddling with his left sleeve. `I am an old man; you would not have to be burdened with me for long. ´ He had concluded, with a pain-stricken voice. Things had changed between them, but they had never lived like husband and wife. The prospect now not to live with him, almost seemed unbearable._

`Too much special treatment will just make things worse. ´ He swallowed hard. `I will help you; you just need to stay in the novice's quarters. Listen Sonea; you are one of the most talented students I have ever had. ´ She looked up. He continued `It would not be fair for neither of us if you should not show that to the world. ´ Sonea could easily believe it; her seventy years of training had probably paid of. `If it doesn't work out we will find some other solution. ´ She nodded, `'kay. ´

`I am sure you will find some new friends there. ´ He said misunderstanding her smile. She looked at him uncertain of what to say to make him change his mind.


	4. Regin's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

**Regin's Nightmare**

Regin was bored, incredibly bored. His family had been trying to get him accepted as a novice in the last take-in, after Lord Garrel had seen his potential. He was looking forward to leaving. The days had become long and dull. It was the same routines and the same boring company. Sitting in the gardens, he enjoyed the warm weather. He extended his arm to touch one of the little red fish his family held in a large water fountain. It would be so good getting away from home.

Garrel had come to visit him three times; the first time, he had been hiding in his mother's closet, waiting for her to get undressed. He had heard his nanny calling for him, but he had not revealed his hiding place. Then he could hear his mother continuing the calling. He crept further into the closet, and hid, he would stay, and at some pint they would give up, they always did. After some time, as he had anticipated, the calling died out. His heart was throbbing as he heard someone entering the bedroom. The first thing he heard was Lord Garrel's voice penetrating the thin door of the closet.

`He will be one of the strongest magician, if not the strongest. ´ Regin had heard Lord Garrel whisper to his mother. `With the right training, I am sure he will be a formidable warrior. ´ Lord Garrel had continued, it was at this time he had realised the nature of Lord Garrel's visit and a wave of pride had filled his bosom. His mother did not answer. He could see neither of them, but a whimper betrayed that Lord Garrel was touching her. Regin turned his head in the other direction. There was no way of leaving without making his presence known. Lord Garrel was moaning. And Regin could hear a chair falling over.

His mother had been moaning even louder outside, a periodically bumping noise indicated that they had engaged in something inappropriate. Regin took both fingers in his ears trying to shot out all noise. He focused on the words from Garrel, `He will be a formidable warrior. ´ Yes, he would become the most powerful warrior, the most powerful magician. He was determined to be even more powerful than Lord Garrel.

The second time Garrel had visited him, he had been sitting in the garden by the pond. He had woken from his daydreams by a noise behind him. `Hrm, ´ Regin had sat up. `Lord Garrel, ´ He had said in the most cordial and polite tone he could, looking at his uncle.

`Am I disturbing you? ´ The other man sat down next to him.

`No. ´ Regin answered, eying the man in the red robe.

`Are you aware, that I will claim guardianship over you? ´ Garrel began, admiring for a moment the marble carvings of the fountain. Regin sat up, suddenly puzzled. `I thought it was uncommon for new novices to have a guardian? ´

`Uncommon, yes. ´ Garrel mouth twisted, `But you are very talented, ´ which made Regin smirk, even though he knew the motivations from Garrel's side.

`You do not have to lie, uncle´ Regin said, maintaining eye contact with the older man. Garrel measured Regin for a moment.

`Lie about what? ´ He then asked.

`My mom would sleep with you, even though you said I was ungifted, actually she would probably be more likely to sleep with you, if she felt she owed you. ´ Regin said, making the other man slightly uncomfortable. For a moment Garrel gathered his thought, clearly digesting the comment.

`Your mother is a very lonely woman, and yes I, hmm, do enjoy her company. And that is why I would never lie to any of you. ´ He said with a condescending voice.

`Really? ´ Regin wanted to add sarcastically, but he restrained himself, he actually liked Garrel, at least to some degree. Garrel's facial colour had turned slightly red.

`I do believe you are a very talented young man, and you will go far...´ Garrel said.

`However, I will require hard work and dedication, ´ He continued. `If you do not feel that you are up to it, I will not claim guardianship. ´ Regin looked up, of course he wanted it, `I am. ´ he said. Garrel nodded shortly `good, ´ before he stood up again and left the garden.

Regin had closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Lord Garrel was to become his guardian. However even though he knew it was a great honour, and despite the fact that Lord Garrel was one of the persons he admired the most, he could not be really happy. It was a betrayal; he was betraying his own father by accepting Lord Garrel; his father whom he had hated so much. But for a moment he could not recall that hate. Regin was at that moment determined to become a formidable warrior, if only to make his father proud of him again. He would visit his parents in the splendid red robes, and his mother would kiss him on the cheek and his father would smile and bow to him. Maybe he could even become high Lord that would be something. He had seen the high Lord, some few times, elevated in the black robes, advising the king and deciding the best for the guild.

The third time Lord Garrel visited their home, was two days before the acceptance ceremony. Lord Garrel had come to make sure Regin had studied all the details of the ceremony and was fully prepared. Regin had not paid much attention as he already knew all the details, and Lord Garrel had been talking a lot.

`There is one more thing, ´ Garrel declared seriously. `The rouge slum-girl has been accepted into the guild; she will start this summer. ´ He added while looking seriously into Regin's eyes, as he was trying to determine Regin's reaction to this news.

For a moment Regin hesitated, `but will that not mean that I will attend classes with that girl? ´ Regin asked uncertain. `That is unfortunate but yes. ´ Garrel said, loosing eye contact, while he in a more weak voice mumbled. `Please do not tell your mother, it will just upset her even more. ´

Regin nodded absentminded. `But do not worry, that girl will probably not last long. I have heard she cannot even read. ´ Garrel said encouraging. Regin sighed. He had looked forward to this, and now his perfect beginning was to be ruined by the company of such a girl. He sunk down. He wanted to ask Garrel whether the girl could be dangerous, but he refrained himself. A man like himself from one of the houses should but fear a mere slum-girl. `That is good to know, Lord Garrel. ´

Afterward he had gone in to tell his mother.


	5. Novice in the Magicians' Guild

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

* * *

**Novice in the Magicians' Guild**

`I don't know of what Lord Rothen is thinking, but are you sure you are going to be okay? ´ Tania asked, packing Sonea's things. `I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. ´ Sonea said. She was not exactly looking forward to the novice's quarters. The short while she had stayed there in her previous life had been more than enough, and now she was facing several years there.

She had changed her clothes into the brown novice robes and was walking down the hall of the novice's quarters. It made her feel strangely uncomfortable; she could see the elder novices stare at her while she went through the hall to her room. `Isn't that...?´someone whispered.

`Is she going to stay _here_? ´ `This will be turned into a whore-house ´ someone else whispered.

`Nothing will be safe with that kind of thief living here. ´ Sonea looked down. It was clear that she would not find any friends here, at least not at this time. However, she did have the advantage of knowing things about these people that they did not even know themselves. Sonea couldn't help but smiling.

Tania placed her trunk in the room, and gave Sonia a hug. Looking at the servant leaving, Sonea sat down. It had not been easy the first time, and it might be as difficult the second time, Sonea sighed. It reminded her of a conversation she had once had with one of her novices; he had been bullied after failing a semester. She knew that most people had a difficult time as a novice:

_`Listen, Ugnon, I cannot interfere, that will just make them think that you need me to take care of all your problems. You don't. ´ Sonea had already been an elderly woman at that time. The young man was skinny and had pimples in most of his face. Looking at her awkwardly Ugnon nodded, tears forming in his eyes. He had been such a fragile young man then._

_`Yes, High Lady, ´ he said. He looked down; she could see he was not really happy with this answer._

_She touched his shoulder affectionately. Not being able to bear his disappointed face, Sonea said in a more gentle voice: `Listen I will talk to Lady Binna, and see whether she can tutor you. ´ Lady Binna was head of the healer discipline, `I know that the other novices can be a bit hard when someone fails a course. And I guess being the favoured one of the high Lady doesn't help. But it really doesn't concern anyone else. ´ Sonea said encouraging. He winced: `My father said that he was very disappointed in me. ´ Ugnon stared at his hands, as if he was going to find the answer to all his problems there. `But I am not, ´ Sonea said. The gangly teenager looked up in a genuine smile._

_`You are a gifted young man; I know you will make it. You are not the first novice who have a hard time, most novices do you know. ´_

_He nodded, looking down again._

_`Now, I have some books for you. ´ She smiled. She had enjoyed their conversations, especially as he had gotten older and bolder._

She had admired Ugnon, but he had had a more tough time than most. In the end, he had become a most extraordinary administrator and actually a decent healer.

Her solitude thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. An older student, Sonea recognized him as Lord Hall. She had only gotten to know him several years after her time as a novice. He looked strangely young with his short hair and brown robes. Both things had been changed before she had taken any notice of him. Some traces of careless youth were still depicted in his face. He had become an alchemist, she recalled, a rather bad one at that. However, he had in his old age become rather adept in black magic.

`Yes? ´ She asked, trying to sound as though she had never meet him before. He winced, clearly not too happy with talking to her.

`You are to report at Director Jerrick's office this instance. ´ He eyed her poor possessions. `And you will do well in remembering who your elders are. You will address me as Lord. ´ He said before strolled out of the door, expecting her to follow. Sonea quickly put a locking spell on the door and followed the other novice. Hall tried to ignore her on the trip to Jerrick's office. Sonea could imagine his ill will at following the slum-girl around.

Hall knocked at the door to the director's office, after the confirming `Enter´ he pushed Sonea inside and then left. Director Jerrick looked up once, just noticing the girl there. `Close the door, please. ´ He said, not indicating that Sonea was allowed to sit.

`Yes, Director. ´ He measured her a moment. Sonea could hear her heart beat faster, which surprised her. She had known Jerrick for many years, and to her experience he looked scarier than he actually was.

`There are certain rules here, which you may or may not have been acquainted with from previous experience. ´ He looked up. `Yes, Lord Jerrick. ´ She said, her heart beating even faster, surely she had not already broken some of the rules. `There are also unwritten rules, which you do better remembering. ´ She nodded again.

`You are fortunate, much more fortunate than you have deserved...´ he cleared his throat, `...that you should have such an experienced guardian, and if you are in any way in doubt of any unwritten rule, I would suggest that you will have it clarified with him. ´ She nodded. `Is that understood? ´ `Yes, Director. ´

`I will just clarify some of them to you now: no male visitors on the rooms at night, no stealing food, no staying out at night. Always call other people by their title and remember to bow to anyone above you. ´ Sonea nodded, it surprised her somewhat that Jerrick had had this low thoughts of her conduct. When he was director under her, he had always given her his fullest support.

`If I find that you have engaged in any activity, unbecoming a magician, I have the authority to expel you of this academy, I may not have the authority to expel you of the guild, but you will find this equally damaging. Is that understood? ´

`Yes, Director Jerrick. ´ She bowed, realizing, that at another time, he would have taken this as a mocking gesture.

`Good. ´ He said. Sonea tried to refrain herself from laughing, it was just the thought that if all novices, who behaved unbecoming of a magician, would be expelled, there wouldn't be any novices back in the last year of the academy.

Jerrick misunderstood, probably not many novices laughed, standing in that manner in his office. `Now girl, don't cry. ´ She held a hand in front of her mouth, looking down. `Yes Director, I am sorry Director. ´

He fiddled with some papers, not really excusing her. `Have you settled in all right? ´ She still tried to control her laughter. `Yes, Director. ´ She got her outburst under control. `I have a very nice room. ´ `Hmm, probably better than you are used to. ´ He mumbled. She nodded again; this comment didn't help her laughter.

`You should ask Lady Samom to do those files,´ just flew out of her mouth. Jerrick looked up, almost shocked. `What? ´ It was probably very good advise, since Jerrick always had hated doing the student files, and his mind had turned for the better when he had gotten an assistant. But probably it was not a good time to come with advise, Sonea realized.

Fortunately, Jerrick was for a moment too perplexed to say anything, just gaping at her. `Was that all Director? ´ Sonea asked, hoping to slip away in the confusion. `Yeah, yeah, you are excused. ´ Sonea fled before the director pulled himself together again.


	6. Servant of the High Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

* * *

**Servant of the High Lord**

It was a cool dark evening, the days had finally begun getting colder again after the summer-heath. Takan, the high Lord's personal servant, was closing the residence of the high Lord for the night. Most of the servants was off duty at this time; the high Lord was not a demanding man.

`Master? ´ Takan looked into the dark guestroom. There was no answer. `Master, are you awake? ´ he tried again, he could barely make out the silhouette of a man in one of the chairs. Takan held his small light towards the figure to take a closer look.

Akkarin was not asleep, he could see, but buried deep in thoughts. `Yes, Takan, what is it? ´ He answered calmly, lifting his head. Takan could see the dark rings around his master's eyes, they were more outspoken tonight. His master worked too dedicated.

`It is dark tonight, master, should I light a candle? ´ He asked, well aware that his master could make a light bulb just as easily.

`No thank you, Takan. ´ His master said friendly. `I was just meditating a moment. ´ He said with a gently voice. Takan bowed again. His master preferred the darkness sometimes.

`Very good, master. ´ He said.

Just as Takan was turning around, Akkarin cleared his throat: `Hmm, Takan, can I ask you a question? ´ Takan smiled. `Of cause, master. ´ Normally Akkarin never asked any questions, and Takan had no reason to tell about his past. But he would never refuse his master and saviour anything. `In the time... ´ Akkarin began very carefully `...when you were in Sachaka, did you ever meet anyone who could foretell the future? ´ Akkarin did not betray any feelings, but the question made Takan freeze.

Takan considered a moment, this was not an easy question. He was a bit hesitant when he answered. `Master, as you know my knowledge of black magic is limited to the ichani. ´ Takan considered a moment again. `No, master, I don't think I have ever heard about anyone who could correctly foretell the future. ´

`Hmm.´ the high Lord said, considering this a moment. `I see. ´

`Was that all, master? ´ Takan asked. Akkarin nodded. `Yes thank you, Takan. ´ Akkarin said. `Goodnight. ´ Takan bowed. `Goodnight master. ´ Takan said and carefully closed the door behind him, leaving the high Lord in the guestroom.

Takan checked the rest of the house, taking a seat in the kitchen, he would be waiting there until he was certain that his master was well in bed. The last weeks had been worse than usual. Some nights the high Lord had not even slept. Those nights Takan would wake up the next morning in the small warm chair in the kitchen.

Takan sad down next to the stove, placing his light next to him, resting quietly. He was of the good fortune not to require much sleep. However, he most likely had dozed of, because he had not noticed his master coming into the kitchen. When he woke he could see his master sitting next to him. Looking at him, watching over him, as he had done it after their escape.

`Master? ´ Takan asked, `is something wrong? ´

Akkarin shock his head. `No, no, I just couldn't sleep. But you should go to bed. ´ Takan nodded.

`Yes, master. ´ Takan went for a glass of warm water for his master.

`I would have thought that with the rogue girl under control, your nights would pass easier? ´ Takan inquired carefully. Akkarin shock his head.

`It is not that. ´ He then replied dryly.

`Are the nightmares back? ´ Takan poured some dried leaves in the water and passed it to Akkarin.

The lack of response from Akkarin was confirmation enough. `I see. ´ Takan answered. `It is because of the girl, she remind you of _her_? ´ Takan asked. Akkarin did not say anything, just measuring Takan a moment, then he sipped of the spiced water.

`Hmm... ´ Akkarin said. Some moments of silence passed, as Takan considered this new information. Sometimes his master was still something of a mystery to him.

`If you like her, you could just take her? ´ Takan tried to suggest, which only got a disapproving look from Akkarin.

`You know, that would make me as bad as ... ´ Akkarin held a break. While Akkarin gathered his thoughts, Takan poured some warm water for himself as well, adding the spiced leaves.

`I have not even spoken to her, it would be absurd to assume that I am...´ Akkarin trailed of, drinking a sip more of the spiced water.

`You have felt her mind every night, master, before she had learnt control. It is not absurd to...´ Takan interrupted. Akkarin looked warningly at Takan and sighed, `I think I'll go to bed now, ´ Akkarin said, placing the empty cup on the kitchen table.


	7. The Thief

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they are the property of Trudi Canavan.**

**A/N: This piece of fan-fiction is only based on the first three books in the Black Magician novel series, not including any of the sequels.**

**

* * *

**

**The Thief**

_It was a beautiful afternoon, the weather was still tolerable and the air was comfortable warm. The high Lady in her black robe was sitting on the tribune next to the king. Next to her was Administrator Osen sitting in his blue robe, on the other side of the king were noblemen from the finest houses. They were whispering back and forth. On this side was also the leader of the thieves, who was also engaged in a conversation._

_The leaders of Imardin were looking at the two condemned prisoners, who were placed appropriately far away._

_The high Lady had long dark hair, and that together with her pale face, gave her an almost ghost-like appearance. She did not talk to anyone during the proceedings; she was content with letting the Administrator talk. Her face was stiff and life-less, had she had any emotions she did not betray them. An almost transparent shield hovered between her and the prisoners._

_By a sharp sound of a trumpet, all were silently focused on the display of the two sitting figures in the sand. The high Lady had accused them, and had read their minds, seen the treason firsthand. And still she had barely believed it. How could she, but there the evidence had been, in both their minds. It had been the ultimate betrayal: In deliberate details they had planned to over-throw the king and to let Sachakan magicians control the guild._

_They had planned to recruit gifted dwells to fight for Sachaka. The high Lady would never have believed it about them, she had trusted them. The last couple of days had been filled with hate, but pity had taken its place, and then disappointment. She had even shed a tear for her old friend. _

_`But it would mean that everyone got an equal chance. ´ He had pleaded, but he had been a fool. The Sachakans didn't want equal chances; they only wanted power._

_`Ambassador Savara of Sachaka; you are on the charge of espionage, conspiracy against the crown of Kyralia, and malicious intend towards the allied lands hereby condemned to the sentence of death. ´ Osen declared with a strong, almost amplified voice._

_Two men in red robes moved forward to the kneeling woman. She had been beaten and her long hair was in disarray. A last time she looked with spite at the king and the high Lady, but she was too weakened to protest as the two men pulled down her sleeves to suck the last energy out of her prior to the beheading. She was so weak that she couldn't even scream._

_A moment after one from the guard of the king stood forward. Sonea could almost not look. But she knew that the woman was already dead. The man next to the body of the black magician of Sachaka, did not know magic, thus a beheading would be sufficient. A moment silence followed, the man took a long look at his dead lover next to him. Sonea shuddered. Not once did the kneeling man wish to face her. Even though it was the strangest feeling this made her feel rejected._

_`Cery of Kyralia; you are on the charge of treason against the king, Kyralia and the allied lands, conspiracy against the crown and malicious intend towards the allied lands hereby condemned to the sentence of death. ´_

_Cery had betrayed them to Sachaka, an act that not even love could excuse. The grey dishevelled hair was hiding his eyes from her. Somehow she could not recall when he had last looked into her eyes. His clothes were rags from multiple days of interrogation. His upper body was bloody and beaten, and his lips were swollen from the lack of water._

By the sound of the sword, Sonea woke up, drenched in sweat. She breathed heavily. A moment later she realized where she was. She was in the novices' quarters and alone. `This never happened. ´ She mumbled amazed, the nightmare, that nightmare now only lingered in a distant future. Sonea shivered; suddenly she felt more guilt than she had felt in the future she remembered. She had not seen Cery since his appearance at her hearing some months earlier, she had been avoiding him, and she had even avoided thinking of him. In her old age, she had often thought of Cery.

Unable to find any rest, Sonea stood up in her nightgown, the sweat and horror still lingering to her body. The dreadful feeling was followed by a loud knock on the door. She stepped towards the door, however the intruders did not wait for an invitation. `Lord Garrel? ´ She asked in disbelief. A powerful glow lightened the room. Regin and a number of other students accompanied Garrel. She stepped backwards, shocked of this strange display, before they stormed in.

`I know she took it. ´ Shrieked Regin, already looking around in the room for whatever he was referring to. In a state of disbelief, Sonea shuddered. `Search her room. ´ Regin ordered. Sonea was about to protest, but stopped herself in the last moment. A novice removed her sheets, and Regin poured all her notes onto the floor of the room.

`I found it, you little thief. ´ Regin declared, holding a necklace up in front of Lord Garrel. Sonea could not recognize the necklace. It didn't look particular valuable, but she could at the moment not explain how it had ended up among her notes.

`So can you explain yourself? ´ Garrel asked very severely, his eyes piercing into the stunned girl in the nightgown. Sonea tried a moment to compose herself, not really knowing what to answer. `Eh, Lord Garrel? ´ She asked, still a bit confused over this apparent set-up. `Explain yourself. ´ Regin yelled. `I can honestly say, that that is the first time I see that necklace. ´ Sonea said firmly. `That is a lie; I saw that you stole it. ´ Regin hissed. Garrel raised a hand to silence his novice.

Sonea was still a bit confused, looking at the necklace. For a moment the situation seemed absurd. `Lord Garrel, You have no right to... ´

`I decide what my rights are in this. ´ Garrel interrupted. Sonea could see that Regin was nodding very smugly in the background. Sonea breathed heavily, it would definitely make it easier if she could reason with Lord Garrel alone.

`Lord Garrel, can I have a word with you alone? ´ Sonea asked seriously. `No you cannot. ´ Garrel answered. Sonea stepped backwards, so her low height seemed less important, still breathing deeply. Then she said with a very stern voice. `Lord Garrel... ´ `you cannot speak now, please come with me. ´ Lord Garrel interrupted again. Sonea ignored him a moment before she declared in the voice she had in her old age reserved for commanding the higher order magicians:

`Lord Garrel, I will accuse Regin of planting that necklace in my room and I will prove it by truth-read. ´ However her most authorial voice was more trembling than she recalled.

`That is a lie! ´ Regin yelled. `You little stealing slum-girl. ´ Sonea ignored the outburst and just looked calmly at Garrel, who for the first time looked at bit insecure.

`You cannot threaten me, little girl. ´ Garrel said more calmly than his nephew. `Why would my nephew do that? No one here believes you. ´ Sonia smiled, still not taking her eyes away from Garrel, ready to resists if anyone touched her.

`But as a novice, inside the guild, being accused by another novice with a crime, it is my right to a formal hearing before you can expel me. ´ Sonea said. Maybe she was pushing her luck quoting guild rules. She didn't know whether she knew the rules better than Lord Garrel, or whether he had just hoped that she didn't knew them. If she confessed the matter could be dealt with in a more smooth way than a formal hearing.

Garrel hesitated for a moment. `You have no rights as I see it. ´ He then said. Probably he was now desperate to not loose the argument. `I know I have done nothing wrong. ´ Sonea said, backing away from Regin, who had taken a threatening position in front of her. That was a lie, but Sonea had by practice become a good liar. Garrel's facial colour had turned to red, but he did not speak.

`If I am right, Lord Lorlen will have no choice but to expel Regin. Lord Garrel, is that really a risk you would be willing to take? ´ Sonea said. Regin had become pale in the background,

`Stupid girl, why would he do that? ´ Regin asked angrily. Sonea tried to keep calm, quoting a passage she herself had removed from the guild laws:

`For a novice, accusing another novice of a groundless serious crime is punishable by public humiliation, blocking of powers and being banned from the guild. ´ Sonea quoted. Garrel was getting mad.

`Those laws have not been used in more than...´ Garrel interjected.

`Yes, and I am sure Lord Lorlen is aware of that, but it is still the law... ´ Sonea interrupted smoothly.

`Listen to me; you will be punished for this. ´ Regin now half screamed, dangling the necklace in front of the other novices, however it seemed that the enthusiasm had left them.

`Punished for what, Regin? ´ She asked condescending, while her eyes impaled Regin.

Garrel hesitated a moment. `All of you outside. ´ He barked. The others left willingly, mumbling something among them, only Regin protested slightly, but he too left after a quick look at Garrel's strict facial expression.

When the novices had left, Garrel turned towards Sonea. `Listen to me girl, maybe or maybe not you did this, and I don't really care, however do not think for one moment that you will get away with threatening me. ´ Garrel hissed, bending his face towards Sonea. She had won this argument and they both knew it. Sonea considered a moment, she didn't really know Garrel all that well, however her situation would be unlikely to be improved after this little incident. She didn't answer.

`I will let your guardian deal with you. And I assure you; I will make sure he takes this serious. ´ Sonea just stared at him in a moment of amusement. Then she bowed and said:

`Yes, Lord Garrel. ´ That made Garrel storm out of her room, in an apparent fit of fury, not repaying her greeting.


End file.
